weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolin
Bolin is a member of Team Avatar who helps from time to time. Appearance He has black hair like Mako and has green eyes and is often seen wearing a brown like uniform. Personality Despite his tough childhood on the street, Bolin is still a laid-back and fun-loving person and possesses a good sense of humour, in contrast to his older brother Mako. He is also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and comfortable in his own skin. At the same time, he is not without insecurities, having a degree of sensitivity over his inability to perform metalbending. According to Mako, he has a "knack" for getting himself into trouble. He is typically an optimist and enjoys the attention he receives from his fangirls, though he is a novice in the world of dating. Bolin affirms that he is strong, fun, and attractive, though readily admits he is not good at reading other people. Bolin is also not the best at keeping secrets. His naive and immature personality is attributed to his past, as Mako attempted to shield him from the harsh realities of the world after their parents were murdered. Despite differences between Mako's personality and his own, Bolin shares a close bond with his brother. However, he lacks the firebender's confidence, which leaves him to often doubt his own abilities, needing to be reassured by others, though throughout his travels in the Earth Kingdom, Bolin does develop a greater self-confidence. He can also get starstruck when in the presence of powerful or famous figures, such as Aang, Lord Zuko, and Toph. Despite such nervousness, he is always respectful and deferential. While traveling through Earth Empire territory, Bolin refused to leave a group of escaped prisoners behind and readily engaged in combat on their behalf. Although helpful and friendly, Bolin is also protective of the people about whom he cares and will spring to the defence of his friends and family. A prime example of this would be when he rode in on Naga to Asami's rescue at the Equalist airfield, employing ferocious and brutal earthbending attacks on Hiroshi Sato, who was about to kill her with his mecha tank. On the other hand, Bolin is generally forgiving of others, even if they have wronged him or those he cares about, such as Varrick, or Eska. Bolin is an idealist, always motivated by a strong desire to help people and make their lives better. When the Earth Kingdom fell into chaos, he joined Kuvira and her army, believing she wanted to help others as much as he did. As a result, his idealism and naiveté prevented him from second guessing the extreme lengths Kuvira would go to in order to achieve their goals, until they were pointed out to him. Bolin can be gullible at times and was taken advantage of by Desna and Eska due to his affection for the latter. He was grateful to Carter for starting a war just to get away from Eska, but his joy immediately turned into fear upon seeing Eska coming for him in a fit of rage. Bending & Abilities As the earthbender for an official pro-bending team, Bolin has become highly skilled in the art of earthbending. Bolin describes his earthbending style as "light on his feet", which grants him greater maneuverability and evasiveness during matches. Bolin also employs pro-bending-like attacks along with more traditional earthbending outside of matches, as made evident by him sending rectangular blocks flying at the Lieutenant and defending himself with an earth wall. Bolin also possesses a sharp aim, being able to direct an earth disc at the exact angle to make it ricochet off a guard rail and squarely strike an opposing player. His aim is so great that he can bend a tiny pebble and strike P'Li's third eye, thus making her combustion explode, which affected Ghazan and Ming-Hua. He can also fire small chunks of earth in rapid succession to take down a speeding motorcycle, thus demonstrating the ability to earthbend without touching the ground at all. He is also capable of subduing three waterbenders in tandem, using only the small discs available in the Pro-bending Arena. He is agile as he was able to dodge the Dai Li's attack in attempt to escape the Earth Queen's Temple. Bolin possesses considerable bending might, enabling him to lift an enormous piece of concrete, albeit with noticeable strain, and pushing over the top half of a building by working in tandem with Suyin and Lin Beifong. Although Bolin discovered by accident that he had the rare ability to bend lava, he was able from the start to quickly stop an oncoming flow of the heated substance. Shortly afterward, despite being an amateur, Bolin proved himself able to phase change the earth between both states and manipulate it in battle. During his second fight with Ghazan, Bolin was able to hold his own using this skill against the more experienced lavabender. At first, he used a range of pro-bending tactics in his combat against Ghazan. As the battle continued, he used more traditional earthbending tactics, incorporating them into his lavabending. By 174 AG, his proficiency in lavabending had improved to the point that he could create larger streams of lava that stretched much further and even use it while being handcuffed. He also demonstrated the ability to lavabend with his feet and is able to turn lava back into earth much quicker and with less effort, while also being able to create large waves of molten rock. Bolin can also manipulate and maintain lava in a disc shape and rotated it at high speeds to cut through metal. Bolin also has some skill in wrestling and grappling, which he utilized during his one-on-one tiebreaker match with an experienced Black Quarry Boar-q-pine earthbending opponent. He also has a degree of resilience to pain, as during his semifinal pro-bending match, he was able to continue fighting despite being hit in his right shoulder by an earth disk. Bolin has also proven himself to be a good swimmer, capable of holding his breath for a significant period of time while simultaneously dodging Ghazan's lavabending attacks. Bolin has a strong business sense, as has been noted by both Asami and Varrick, and is a talented and charismatic public speaker, able to draw huge positive reactions from crowds. Varrick decided to exploit this ability by casting Bolin as the star of his propaganda films, making him the poster boy of the Southern rebellion. Bolin was able to figure out how to pilot an airship, albeit with some difficulty, and has a close relationship with his pet fire ferret, Pabu, to whom he could give various commands. Weapons None. Family * Parents (Deceased) * Mako (Older Brother) Voice Actor P. J. Byrne. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Team Avatar Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Humans Category:Benders